Keys of the Demon King
Long ago when the great and powerful Demon King, Mo Wang, ruled the human world, Chi Wizards forged eight keys from the powers of Mo Wang's children and used them to nullify his own abilities and imprison him for thousands of years inside a magical vault. After, the keys were separated, for if they all came together again and were to be placed in the door, the Demon King would be freed. The Keys are also called daggers due to their resemblance to the weapon and potential use as knives. Each Key holds a portion of the Demon Chi from the Sorcerer it was forged from. This allows the wielder to use the power for themselves or cancel out anyone with the same power. These abilities cannot be used in conjunction, only separately. In other words, one cannot use the Key's power for themselves and nullify the same abilities in others. Each key also bears the trigram insignia of each of the Demon Sorcerers. At the end of arc 4, to prevent the possibility of Mo Wang and Shen Du from ever being freed, Lang Yan crystallized the keys while Hsian Ji shattered them with a sonic scream. Keys Earth Key The Earth Key was forged by Chi Wizards following the banishment of Dai Gui by Lan Caihe. It bears a unique "twin blade" shape with one blade being shorter than the other and both blades resembling a cleaver. The Key's hilt resembles Dai Gui's horns and the blades and handle bear similar markings as those on his skin. The Key also holds a portion of Dai Gui's Earth Demon Chi, allowing anyone who wields it to control, shape and manipulate rocks and soils. However, due to the magic used to construct the key, it is also able to cancel out anyone with earth-based powers within a certain range. This key was hidden within Ayers Rock in Australia, where it was recovered by Dragen. Fire Key The Fire Key was forged by Chi Wizards following the banishment of Shen Du by Lü Dongbin. The Key bears a green coloration similar to Shen Du's scale color and has a dragon head on the pomel. The hilt of the key resembles the cloth Shen Du wears in both color and shape. The Key also holds a portion of Shen Du's Fire Demon Chi, allowing anyone who wields it to control, shape and manipulate flames and heat energy. However, due to the magic used to construct the key, it is also able to cancel out anyone with fire-based powers within a certain range. Originally hidden in Mt. Vesuvius, the key was later moved to Kohala in Hawaii after a spontaneous burst of energy resulted in Vesuvius' eruption and the destruction of Pompeii and other Roman settlements. Dragen used the key's power to revive the extinct Kohala volcano, but promptly used it again to return it to it's extinct state before delivering the key to Shen Du. Moon Key The Moon Key was forged by Chi Wizards following the banishment of Tso Lan by He Xiangu. Unlike the other keys, the Moon Key bears a significant "moon"-shaped curve, making it resemble a sickle. The blade is dark colored with the inner edge silver, similar to Tso Lan's skin tone. The hand is purple with a red spiral and a moon on either end of the hilt and the pommel. The Key also holds a portion of Tso Lan's Moon Demon Chi, allowing anyone who wields it to manipulate gravity. However, due to the magic used to construct the key, it is also able to cancel out anyone with gravity or levitation-based powers within a certain range. This key was located within a carriage in the Mausoleum of the First Qin Emperor in Xi'an, where it was recovered by Dragen. Mountain Key The Mountain Key was forged by Chi Wizards following the banishment of Po Kong by Zhang Guo Lao. The Key is large, wide and broad-shaped, resembling Po Kong's enormous size and stature. It bears a green coloration like her skin and has chunks of light green rock attached to it, much like Po Kong herself. It has a broad blue and red hilt and curved ring on the pommel. The Key also holds a portion of Po Kong's Mountain Demon Chi, allowing anyone who wields it to manipulate mountains and seismic activity. However, due to the magic used to construct the key, it is also able to cancel out anyone with mountain-based powers within a certain range. This key was located in a museum exhibit of weapons. Dragen attempted to steal the key while the artifacts were in transit to Los Angeles, but was stopped by Renita Ryder. He later attacked the Los Angeles museum where it was on exhibit to steal it again, but was thwarted by Renita and the Shadow Strikers. Sky Key The Sky Key was forged by Chi Wizards following the banishment of Hsi Wu by Han Xiangzi. The Key is a dark blue, reminiscent of Hsi Wu's skin coloration with a curved, serrated knife-like end. The handle resembles Hsi Wu's three horn-like protrusions and the hilt bears a bat-like wing shape. The Key also holds a portion of Hsi Wu's Sky Demon Chi, allowing anyone who wields it to manipulate the sky and it's contents. However, due to the magic used to construct the key, it is also able to cancel out anyone with sky-based powers within a certain range. The Sky Key was located in a secret cavern beneath Chichen Itza, an ancient Mayan structure, where it was recovered by the Shadow Strikers. Thunder Key The Thunder Key was forged by Chi Wizards following the banishment of Tchang Zu by Cao Guojiu. The handle greatly resembles a portion of Tchang Zu's armor while the blade resembling the shape of a lightning bolt in light blue. The hilt has six small, yellow lightning bolts protruding from it. The Key also holds a portion of Tchang Zu's Thunder Demon Chi, allowing anyone who wields it to manipulate and control electricity. However, due to the magic used to construct the key, it is also able to cancel out anyone with electric-based powers within a certain range. This key was located Venezuela where it was responsible for the phenomena known as "Catatumbo Lightning". The Strikers and Dragen fought over the key, but the unexpected intervention of Shen Du allowed him to seize the key for himself. Water Key The Water Key was forged by Chi Wizards following the banishment of Bai Tza by Li Tieguai. The blade of the key bears a unique twin snake-like shape reminiscent of Bai Tza's naga physiology. The handle bears a pattern similar to her body markings while the pommel and hilt feature light blue fins. The Key also holds a portion of Bai Tza's Water Demon Chi, allowing anyone who wields it to manipulate and shape water and moisture. However, due to the magic used to construct the key, it is also able to cancel out anyone with water-based powers within a certain range. The Water Key had been hidden deep inside Loch Ness in Scotland, guarded by the Loch Ness Monster. When Dragen tried to take the key, the Loch Ness Monster fought him off to protect it and after being saved by Mavis Callahan, the Loch Ness Monster bestowed the Water Key unto her. During their assault on Shen Du and Dragen, Renita used the Water Key to counter Dragen's fire powers during their fight and to make the battle even. However, when her explosives accidentally detonated, the force of the blast caused Dragen to accidentally and fatally stab her with it. Wind Key The Wind Key was forged by Chi Wizards following the banishment of Xiao Fung by Zhongli Quan. The Key is very slim and features a curved, hook hilt and spear tipped pommel. The blade features two dark blue "tornado" like images before continuing into a long, hooked light blue blade. The Key also holds a portion of Xiao Fung's Wind Demon Chi, allowing anyone who wields it to manipulate wind. However, due to the magic used to construct the key, it is also able to cancel out anyone with wind-based powers within a certain range. The Wind Key was located in Tornado Alley, a region in America where tornadoes were most frequent. It appeared to be the cause of many of those tornadoes and was situated in the eye of one tornado. Dragen briefly got a hold of it before losing it to Drago. Trivia *Each of the Keys' designs were based on the Demon Sorcerer whose power they hold. Category:Jackie Chan Adventures characters Category:A to Z Category:Objects